Sobre héroes y heroínas…
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Luego de lo sucedido en la season finale, todos deben enfrentar las consecuencias, pero Kate y Rick parecen creer que ellos deben ser los héroes de la vida de los demás.  / No muy buen sumario, lo se! Espero que les guste! Háganme saber que opinan!
1. Chapter 1

**Sobre héroes y heroínas…**

Por Elisabeth-p

Solo 15 minutos después de que Beckett haya sido recogida por la ambulancia en el cementerio, Castle, Lanie, Ryan y Esposito llegan a la clínica. Martha y Alexis habían sido enviadas a casa. Pero Rick les prometió escribirles con cada noticia que haya sobre la condición de Kate.

Ellos corren rápidamente por el sitio hasta que una enfermera les indica que deben ir al segundo piso donde se encuentra el área de cirugía. Ellos toman las escaleras y al arribar a allí se encuentran con Jim Beckett, sentado en la sala de espera con su cabeza entre las manos, como descansando del agotamiento de la situación.

_-¿Sr. Beckett, cómo está Kate?_

_-Cambia la cara pálida, ella está fuera de peligro, Castle. Con suerte la trasladan a una habitación normal esta misma noche._

Todos suspiran aliviados y se abrazan al oír la noticia. Castle se sonríe pero no puede dejar la cara de preocupación.

_-¿Qué sucede, Castle? ¿No lo oíste? __¡Kate está a salvo! _

_-__Lo he oído. _

_-Pero…_

_-No hay ningún pero._

_-__¡Vamos, hombre! Tu cara es un libro abierto. __Dinos que hay en tu mente._

De repente, sin que nadie lo haya notado antes, Josh habla desde la entrada.

_-¡Quizás se sienta culpable!_

_-Josh, ¡ey! No te vi._

_-¡Ey, Lanie!_

_-¿Supongo que tu eres el novio de Kate?_

_-Sí, Sr. Beckett. Siento conocerlo bajo estas circunstancias._

Josh le extiende la mano a Jim, y él hace lo mismo.

_-¿Por qué has dicho eso, Josh, sobre mi sintiéndome culpable?._

_-¿Por qué Castle, te sientes responsable?_

_-No es asunto tuyo. _

_-¡Diablos que lo es! Ella es mi novia, Castle. Y casi muere el día de hoy, y tu eres…_

_-__¡Détente, hombre! __Estamos en una clínica, y Castle es quien arriesgo su propia vida para salvarla.. __Tu ni siquieras estabas allí. _

Mientras tanto, Castle está sentado junto a Jim, escuchando todo el cambio de palabras con los ojos llorosos, e incapaz de decir algo.

_-Si él nunca se hubiera metido en el caso de su madre, ella no habría sido herida hoy. Todos sus problemas comenzaron contigo. Ella está en peligro por tu culpa._

_-¡Eso no es cierto! Los problemas de Kate están desde antes que Castle apareciera. Y ella es policía, siempre está en peligro._

_-¿Por qué todos defienden a este hombre? Sr. Beckett, Castle es peligroso para la vida de su hija._

_-Siento no estar de acuerdo, Josh, pero el Sr. Castle es un buen hombre, siempre está al lado de Katie... Ella me conto como él le ha salvado la vida más de una vez. Ella se preocupa por él, y sé que él se preocupa por ella._

_-Eso es cierto, Josh. No tengo nada en tu contra, pero Castle es una buena persona._

_-Lanie, no entiendes. Él es un chico que piensa en el crimen como una aventura de Indiana Jones._

_-El nos ayuda en el trabajo. Y más de una vez es quien ha terminado resolviendo el caso._

Josh está fuera de sí. Está furioso.

_-¡Es solo un escritor barato!_

En ese momento, Castle deja el asiento y se enfrenta a Josh cara a cara.

_-__¡Es suficiente, Josh! __No soy un cirujano cardiaco que salva gente alrededor del mundo, pero soy el que está con Kate en los momentos difíciles, soy el que la cuida, el que vela porque coma y porque no amanezca sentada en su escritorio en la comisaria. _

De la nada, Josh golpea la cara de Castle haciéndole sangrar la boca, y luego abandona el lugar.

_-¡Oh mi dios, Castle! ¿Estás bien?_

_-Estoy bien, Lanie. Siento mucho todo esto Sr. Beckett. _

_-No es culpa tuya, Castle._

_-Quizás lo es. Estaba pensando que tal vez Josh está en lo cierto sobre algo. _

_-No, no lo está. _

_-Es culpa mía que Kate haya decidió reabrir el caso de Johanna. Quizás si yo no hubiera mirado el caso, si no me hubiera metido y me hubiera marchado en aquel momento como se suponía que hiciera, la vida de Kate probablemente sería mucho mejor. _

_-¡No! La vida de Kate es mejor porque tu estas en ella, Castle. _

_- __¡__Piénsalo__, Lanie! __Si yo no estuviera en su vida, quizás Montgomery no hubiera muerto, Kate estaría sana y salva, trabajando como cualquier otro día y luego saldría con su novio, tendría una vida normal, sin mi estúpida presencia._

_-¡Castle estás siendo estúpido! _

_-¡Si, hombre! Eres importante para todos nosotros, pero para Kate eres esencial. _

_-Aprecio todo lo que dicen, peor está decidido, cuando Beckett este sana y salva, dejare su vida para siempre._

_-Castle estas cometiendo un gran error. Ella nunca va a perdonarte eso._

_-Sí, lo hará, eventualmente. _

Una enfermera sale del área de cirugía y pregunta por Jim Beckett, y él se va con ella.

_-Una cosa más… Ahora que el Sr. Beckett no esta aquí debo pedirles un favor._

_-¡Si se trata de ponerle un candado a tu bocota, yo me anoto primera!_

_-Montgomery me envió un sobre con un montón de papeles importantes sobre los culpables del asesinato de Johanna Beckett._

_-__¿Qué? ¿Cuando? __¿Por qué?_

_-Creo que lo hizo el mismo día en que murió. Me pide mantener el sobre seguro y no contarle nada a Kate._

_-¿Que es lo que vas a hacer, Castle?_

_-No lo sé aun, pero deben impedir que Kate continúe con esta investigación. _

_-¡Si, como si ella nos hubiera escuchado antes!_

_-¡Esto es importante, Lanie! Esta vez con suerte ella va a salir de esto, pero una próxima puede no tener tanta fortuna. ¡Este caso está en mis manos ahora!_

_-¡No seas tonto, Castle! Este caso es más grande que todos nosotros juntos. _

_-__Lo se. __Pero tengo dinero y contactos, y voy a usarlo todo para ayudar a Kate. Quiero este caso resuelto, quiero una vida menos dolorosa para ella, se lo merece, y yo puedo hacerlo. Lo único que deben hacer es mantenerla segura hasta el final. _

_-¡Castle eres realmente mi héroe, amigo! __¡Cuentas conmigo!_

_-¡Gracias Ryan!_

_-Mantendré a Beckett segura, pero estoy en esto contigo, Castle._

_-Nadie debe terminar muerto en el curso de la acción esta vez. Estoy solo en esto. _

_-Castle tienes una familia, déjame ayudarte. Todos debemos estar sanos y salvos cuando esto termine, y eso te incluye a ti también._

_-Bien__, Esposito. Te tender al tanto. __Lanie, ¿Qué hay de ti?_

_-No lo se, Castle. Todo esto es tan irracional como romántico. ¡Hare lo mejor que pueda! _

_-__¡Gracias!_

_-Llamara a mi madre y a Alexis para avisarles que Kate esta fuera de peligro. Volveré luego. _

Castle deja el sitio. Lanie, Ryan y Esposito se miran entre sí con la misma cara confusa.

Jim Beckett regresa con una mejor cara de con la que se fue antes.

_-¿Sr. Beckett, que sucede?_

_- ¿Como esta mi chica?_

_-El doctor dijo que ella es realmente un milagro. Ya ha despertado y pregunta por Castle. __¿A dónde está él?_

_-__Llamando a su familia. _

_-¡Oh, bien. __La están trasladando a una habitación así que van a poder verla pronto. _

_-¡Eso es genial! ¡Esa es mi amiga!_

_-Bueno, iré a ver si todo está bien, por favor dile a Castle que venga cuando regrese._

_-__Lo hare. _

Jim regresa por donde vino. Lanie se sienta; Está cansado y preocupada por todo lo que vendrá.

Minutos después, Castle regresa.

_-¿Alguna noticia sobre Kate?_

Todos se miran entre sí.

_-Sí. Ella está despierta y preguntando por ti, Castle._

Su rostro se llena de felicidad, pero enseguida vuelve a ponerse serio.

_-__¿Qué sucede?_

_-Nada. __Estoy muy contento de que ya este despierta. Quizás debas llamar a Josh. Yo… tengo que irme ya._

_-¡Castle! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Está preguntando por ti! Eres la primera persona por la que ha preguntado. ¿Que se supone que voy a decirle?_

_-La cosa menos dolorosa que venga a tu mente. Estamos en contacto, chicos. ¡Adiós!_

Y de ese modo Castle abandona la clínica, dejando a tres personas shockeadas detrás. .

Acerca de dos horas después, Kate está en una habitación normal lista par ver a sus amigos.

Lanie es la primera en entrar en la habitación.

Kate está un poco desanimada porque esperaba ver a Castle primero, pero le sonríe a su amiga de todos modos.

Lanie le da un suave abrazo a su amiga y luego se sienta cerca de la cama.

_- ¡Kate, oh mi dios! ¡Me has asustado mucho, nena! _

_-¡Lo siento mucho, Lanie!_

_-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?_

_-Estoy bien. Duele, pero la peor parte acabo. Extrajeron la bala, repararon algunas cosas y eso es todo. Pudo haber sido fatal si Castle no me hubiera arrojado al suelo en ese momento preciso. Estaría muerta. Él me salvo la vida, una vez más. __Y…_

Kate se ríe para sí misma. Lanie se siente incomoda oyéndola dadas las circunstancias acontecidas con Castle horas atrás.

_-¿Y?_

_-Bueno, quizás es una tontería producto del momento, pero cuando me dispararon y Castle estaba allí en el suelo conmigo, él me dijo que me amaba. _

Lanie comienza a sollozar.

_-¡Lanie! Solo es una chiquilinada de Castle. La clase de cosas que suceden en las telenovelas que el ve o algo así. _

_-No, no lo es. El te ama, Kate._

_-¿A dónde está él ahora? Pensé que él sería el primero en venir a verme, incluso pensé que iba a interrumpir en medio de la cirugía o algo así. _

_-No está en la clínica en este momento._

_-¿Que es lo que no me estás diciendo, Lanie? ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde está Castle?_

Lanie continua sollozando y, tal como Castle le dijo, ella dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

_-Tuvo una pelea con Josh. _

_-¿Cómo, por qué?_

_-Por ti. _

_-¿Que es lo que hizo Castle? ¿Qué le ha dicho a Josh?_

_-¡Detente, Kate! ¿Por qué estas tan a la defensiva con Castle?_

_-No lo estoy, pero… bien, es Castle de quien estamos hablando. Él siempre dice o hace algo. _

_-Bueno, pero esta vez el fue todo un caballero mientras Josh le decía un montón de cosas feas, e incluso le pego en la boca haciéndolo sangrar. _

_-__¿Qué? _

_-¡Lo que oyes! __Pregúntale a tu padre, el estaba allí. _

_-¿Josh hizo eso enfrente de mi padre?_

-_Sí. ¡Bonito modo de conocer a tu novio, dicho sea de paso!_

_-Él va a oírme. No voy a perdonarlo tan fácilmente. _

_-¿Vas a perdonarlo? Le dijo cosas muy feas a Castle._

_-Bueno, como el Capitán me ha dicho una vez "En la búsqueda de la verdad, debes obtener los dos lados de la historia". _

_-Kate creo que te han removido un pedazo del Corazón durante la cirugía, o quizás el cerebro entero!_

_-Lanie… Se lo que estas pensando pero Josh es mi novio y estuvo en mi cirugía. El también me ha salvado la vida._

_-No sabía eso, pero no cambia nada para mí, lo siento nena, pero no me agrada Josh. _

_-¿Castle va a regresar?_

_-No lo sé… Bueno, me iré así Ryan y Esposito pueden entrar a verte. ¡Hasta luego, corazón! _Lanie stands up.

_-¡Espera! Debo pedirte un favor._

_-__Tu también._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Nada. __Dime._

_-Esta vez las cosas han acabo bastante bien, pero la próxima puede no ser así. Castle casi recibe un balazo en mi lugar, Lanie, no puedo permitir que eso suceda nuevamente. El tiene una familia de la que ocuparse, yo no soy nadie…_

_-Kate…_

_-… por favor no vayamos por ahí, Lanie. Quiero que él esté fuera de peligro, que este ahí para Alexis; lo mejor es que el deje de seguirme en el trabajo, para siempre. _

_-Está bien. _

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? _

_- ¿No es eso todo lo que deseas oír?_

_-Bueno, sí, pero… la Lanie que conozco…_

_-La Lanie que conoces está un poco cansada hoy. Si eso es lo que tú quieres, está bien por mí, Kate. _

_-Bien. Voy a investigar el asesinato de mi madre yo sola esta vez. ¡Es más seguro! _

_-¡Oh, sí, mucho más seguro!, ¿Para quién? _

Lanie comienza a elevar la voz.

_-Kate este es el final de tu actuando como Juana de Arco. Eres una Hermosa mujer, que se merece una maravillosa vida, fuera de la comisaria y de tu profesión. Debes estar con el hombre que amas, casarte, tener hijos y volverte vieja con él. Deja de actuar como si el caso de tu madre, con todos mis respetos, fuera lo único importante en tu vida. ¡Estoy cansada de eso!_

Esposito abre la puerta.

_-¿Todo está bien, chicas?_

_-Si _-Ellas dicen al mismo tiempo-

_-¡Ya veo!_

_-¡Entra, Javi! Es tu turno de verla ahora. Debo ir a hacer algo. Mi consejo bebe, no la oigas demasiado. ¡Kate está loca!_

_-¡Lanie! ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Iras a hablar con Castle?_

_-No, algo mucho mejor. __Te veo luego, nena. Adios, nene. _

Lanie deja la habitación con una idea en mente.

Esposito mira a Kate sabiendo que ahora es su turno de oír todas las mismas cosas que Lanie oyó.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Lanie sale de la clínica, detiene un taxi y se dirige a lo bajo del la ciudad.

Luego de pagar el taxi, va hacia un edificio y toca el timbre del apartamento 4B.

_-¿Lanie eres tú?_

_-Soy yo Sally, deja de mirarme por la cámara y ábreme la puerta._

_-¡Oh mi dios! ¡Lanie!_

Sally presiona el portero eléctrico y Lanie ingresa al edificio dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Una vez en el cuarto piso, Sally, una mujer muy guapa, de unos 40 años, muy parecida a Lanie, está esperando en el pasillo. Cuando el ascensor abre sus puertas y Lanie sale, esta la recibe con un abrazo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Lanie! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!_

_-Yo también Sally, ha sido un tiempo realmente desde la última vez que nos vimos._

Una vez dentro del apartamento B, Sally prepara dos tazas de té y se sienta junto a Lanie en el living.

_-Se que somos primas, pero la realidad es que no nos vemos nunca, por eso debo suponer que tu visita no es solo para saludarme._

_-No, no lo es. Sally, dado que el capitán Montgomery… no está más, se que tu eres la candidata a ocupar su puesto. El siempre ha dicho que de no ser Beckett serias tú, y algo me dice que Roy debe haber dejado escrito algo al respecto, y…_

_-Es cierto, Lanie. Voy a ser yo quien reemplace a Roy en sus funciones en la 12. El anuncio no será hasta dentro de unos días de todos modos así que te pido que no digas nada._

_-No diré nada. _

_-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?_

_-Bueno, yo… es decir…_

_-Vamos Lanie, sin rodeos._

_-Como tú debes saber, Beckett es mi amiga y fue herida de un disparo…_

_-… en el funeral, lo sé. No pude estar allí, tú sabes por qué, pero tengo gente que me ha contado todo lo sucedido._

_-Bueno, Beckett esta obsesionada con resolver el caso de su madre, y Castle, el es…_

_-Se quien es el Sr. Castle._

_-Bueno, el también ahora quiere resolver el caso por su propia cuenta. La cosa es que ambos son muy cabeza dura, y van a acabar muertos un día de estos si no entran en razón, y yo pensé… Sally eres la única que puede ayudarme._

_-Si realmente puedo hacer algo, dímelo, Lanie. _

_-No deseo entrometerme en tu nuevo cargo, pero tú puedes poner a Beckett en un aprieto. Ella adora su profesión, si tú la pones entre la espada y la pared, seguir con el caso de su madre o continuar como detective en la 12, tal vez ella reflexione. _

_-Lanie…_

_-¡Por favor! _

_-No puedo hacer nada hasta no asumir mis funciones como capitán, pero una vez que este allí, prometo hacer el intento. _

_-Gracias, Sally. Sé que puedes hacerlo. Conozco tu autoridad cuando estás trabajando. Y si no es mucho abuso, por favor no impidas que Castle continúe ayudándola._

_-Bueno eso… es diferente Lanie. Realmente no comprendo la naturaleza de ese acuerdo… _

_-Roy apreciaba mucho a Castle, pero mucho más apreciaba a Beckett, y él es bueno para ella. No sé cómo voy a lograr que el regrese pero si al menos se que tu no lo echaras…_

_-Mientras él se comporte, no lo echare._

_-Castle siempre se comporta._

_-Lo siento, Lanie, pero tengo informantes que dicen lo contrario. _

_-El es un poco no convencional, pero siempre ayuda._

_-Veremos._

_-Te agradezco mucho por todo Sally, te veré en la 12._

_-Nos veremos, Lanie. Pero recuerda que allí, yo seré tu jefe, no tu prima._

_-¡Entendido, capitán!_

_-Ah, Lanie… Me han dicho de tu nuevo romance… Te has quedado con el más guapo de la 12._

_-Me gustaría saber quiénes son tus informantes._

_-Ah eso nunca. Es confidencial. _

_-Me alegra haberte visto, prima._

_-A mi también. _

Y así se despiden.

Lanie sale del edificio y en un nuevo taxi se dirige a ver a Castle, quien la recibe un poco sorprendido pero ansioso de saber de Kate.

_-¿Lanie?_

_-Hola, Castle. ¿Puedo pasar?_

_-Por supuesto. ¿Le paso algo a Kate?_

_-No._

_-¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué le dijiste? _

_-Kate está bien, pero triste. No paró de llorar cuando le dije que no volverías._

_-¿Le dijiste que no volvería?_

_-Sí, ¿no es eso cierto?_

_-Sí, pero…_

_-No iba a mentirle, Castle. Le conté todo, es decir, la pelea con Josh, y que tú no volverías._

_-¿Y qué dijo?_

_-Pobrecita, se decepciono tanto con Josh que dijo que no quería verlo más. _

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Sí. Y después se puso muy triste. Ella te extraña, Castle, desea verte. Incluso me conto lo que le dijiste allí en el cementerio… que la amabas._

_-Lo recuerda._

_-Cada palabra._

_-Y ella… ¿Qué dijo sobre eso?_

_-Que era una lástima que no la hayas ido a ver. Tiene tantas cosas que decirte._

_-¿Qué cosas?_

_-No lo sé, Castle. Pero si tú quieres puedes ir a verla y averiguarlo._

_-No, Lanie…_

_-Castle yo te prometí mantener a Kate a salvo, y voy a cumplirlo, pero tú debes volver a su lado. El caso de su madre debe ser resulto, todos podemos hacerlo, pero no dejes a Kate._

Castle camina indeciso por su living.

_-No lo sé, Lanie… No puedo permitir que Kate salga lastimada otra vez… y yo solo traigo desgracia…_

_-Castle cierra la boca si no quieres que te golpee yo también. Tu solo le traes luz a su vida. ¡Vamos! Te doy 15 minutos para ir a cambiarte y regresar conmigo a la clínica._

_-Pero…_

_-15… 14… vamos Castle._

El se sonríe y sale corriendo hacia las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse para ir a ver a Kate.

Lanie se sonríe contenta de estar logrando que todo se encamine otra vez. -_Al final la heroína de la historia tal vez termina siendo yo_ -se dice para sí misma.


End file.
